bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TechGenusMasterWA01
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Polls/Surveys page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:00, November 1, 2012 Banned From Chat Why exactly am I banned from chat? This Wiki can be harsh at times. TechGenusMaster (talk) 12:43, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I insulted your Godisme bot. My bad. I was mad that all my friends had got banned, and acted out. Please forgive my actions from that day. I plan to become a better user here at this Wiki. Is there anyway to delete my blog post? TechGenusMaster (talk) 12:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :It is a mystery as to why you are messaging yourself asking why you are banned from chat!! You will find the reason here and it states that you were insulting people via the Private Messaging which violates the Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy!! This is unacceptable behavior, regardless of how you were feeling at the time!! Ok then. I knew someone would reply here. Sorry, did not know who to ask. I did it to a bot! I did not know people could read what I told bots. I never do this to real people. TechGenusMaster (talk) 20:31, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :The bot is used by someone, there is always someone at the reigns and he uses it as his in chat username as there is no need for him to have two Chats open!! You were insulting Godisme when you behaved like that!! Harassment is still harassment either way you look at it!! Whoops. I meant nothing to him. I was also curious to how bots worked. Should have been nicer. Is there a way to convince someone to lift a ban? And why for life? I learned my lesson. I just do not understand why you get banned without even a warning. I want to help this Wiki, but I do not know how to- this ban is not helping me either. Any ideas on what I can do? I have read some of the policies on this Wiki, but I only know what NOT to do here. TechGenusMaster (talk) 20:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I checked out some policies. Why did I not even get a warning? People get warned for doing something wrong on the Wiki, but not in chat? I didn't even know you guys had policies before I did that. It said to post to my own talk page. No need to get jumpy with me. TechGenusMaster (talk) 01:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) User Page Policies Again I direct your attention towards our policies, more specifically our Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy as it is a violation of that policy to remove content from your talk page so please abide by this!! Heh. I read the policy and am trying hard to be civil. First you said I am messaging myself. Then you message me. I got no warning and was banned from chat. I can't clear up my talk page even though it is mine. And I am not allowed to speculate here. I am rapidly losing interest in this Wiki. I am not getting mad, so please do not snap back at me. I just need to be directed somewhere on this Wiki where I can speculate occasionally and do not look like a spammer who is banned from chat. TechGenusMaster (talk) 02:16, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :You can clear your talk page if you archive it. See . Speculation is not allowed on this site. This is a wiki about facts and building an encyclopedia. If you want to speculate, try a fan site or a fan fiction wiki. Additionally, you continually ask to come back into chat, yet you still have not followed the Bleach Wiki:Chat Policy which clearly states you need ten article edits to be in chat. You have 1. If you do not want to do the work, you do not need to be in chat. Additionally, I see no reason to let you back in. You were pming insults. Whether you thought you were insulting a bot or not, you still insulted a member of the wiki for nothing, which is completely unacceptable.-- Like I am trying to tell you, the fan fiction sites are impossible to tell what is real any longer. I called one member a bad name. I didn't even swear. I did not know it said article edits. I thought it said edits. Yours makes more sense. I also had a good reason to insult the bot. TechGenusMaster (talk) 02:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) In fact, it does say "Edits". You might want to fix that. TechGenusMaster (talk) :Quoted from the Chat Policy: "Edit Count Requirement - Any user entering chat will be required to have a mainspace edit count of ten edits." There is also a rule in there that says no flaming users, which you now admit to doing purposefully and have no regrets about doing. Therefore, your ban is permanent. Do not bother any chat mod again, we will no longer be replying to you about your chat ban.-- I apologized if you look up. I admitted to doing it and said I had a reason then. It was not a good one, but I should have at least gotten warned. I didn't even know what a bot was. And I did not know what "mainspace" meant. I also do not know what "flaming" is, but I should have been clued in earlier about it. I am just being ignorant and rude here, and I am very sorry about that. I will be backing off of this chat ban thing for now- there is no reason to even argue or beg. TechGenusMaster (talk) 02:36, February 22, 2013 (UTC) */ Craziness Overload /* You're... CRAZY!!! Man, you're high.. \m/